Snow White Twisted
by NecromancyAngel
Summary: Another KHR version of Snow White, but with a twist! Yes you heard me, a twist! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Life and Death

**I.A.A.N: Hello! I wrote this because...well just because i felt like it. I do hope you enjoy it. I DO NOT OWN NOTHING! well i do own a hamster, an i-pod, some money, books etc..but you catch my drift right? right?! good! Now READ!**

**Hibari: Hn...**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~**

* * *

Once upon a parallel dimension, when snow fell over the kingdom of skylarks, a queen sat near her open window. She longed for a child of her own. As she looked out of her window, she saw endless blankets of snow. She had also seen her husband, the king, hunt a deer. It was wounded and it bled all over the white frost covering the ground.

The queen thought to herself '_I wish my child to be as white as snow, lips as red as deer blood, and hair as black as ebony, like my huband's.'_

After a months and months had passed, the queen's wish had come true. She gave birth to a baby boy who had skin as white as snow, lips as red as deer blood, and hair as black as ebony like her husband. The queen thought long and hard and had finally decided to name her newborn Hibari Kyoya. The queen died a few years later from cancer.(A/N: I know what your thinking, but this is Snow White TWISTED!)

When the queen passed away, years later the king started to arrange marriages for himself, since he alone cannot care for his son when he has work and duties to his kingdom.(A/N: tee-hee, duties.) His son was eleven at the time and had learned everything from his father, he was always alone and he distanced himself from others since he thought that they were nothing but weak herbivores.

That was when his father told him he was going to find a new mother. Hibari personally didn't care that his father was marrying again. He just wanted to be left alone. A few days later Hibari's father married a handsome man named Mukuro Rokudo. '_Huh, I never knew my father was gay.'_ Hibari thought.

His father, as if reading his sons mind said "No, I am not gay, I married him because he always wanted a child of his own. I also married him because no other woman can replace your mother, she was one of a kind." Hibari scoffed and then left, mumbling.

"Weak carnivore..." Hibari's father chuckled at that and then went to work.

Hibari was in the rose garden when he encountered his "_step-mother_".

"Why hello Kyoya my son!," Mukuro said, smiling. Hibari felt sickened by him. Something was off about him, he didn't know what and that made him irritated. "What is the matter?" Mukuro asked. Hibari just glared at him and said nothing. Mukuro looked hurt and said in a sad tone.

"What did I do wrong to deserve such a glare like that?" Hibari narrowed his eyes and then went off somewhere into the forest, leaving a sad Mukuro behind. Mukuro then smirked. "Kufufu...it seems the skylark is uncomfortable with me around." he then disappeared into the castle.

Whenever Hibari wanted to be alone, he would go into the forest if the garden was occupied. Hibari was never fond of animals. One glare and they were sent scurrying in fear. But for some reason, this small yellow fluff of a bird did not go. Instead, it flew over towards him and nested in his hair.

Hibari was amused and decided to let the yellow fluff do as it pleased. When Hibari got back to the castle the bird flew out of his hair. Hibari thought it would fly away, but he was wrong. The bird just landed on his shoulder, it's feathers brushing against his cheek, making Hibari smirk.

"It seems you want to befriend me, is that right?" The small bird rubbed itself against Hibari's neck, signalling him that he was correct. The two of them went inside and took a nap. Hibari actually enjoyed the little fluff's company.

Three years had passed with Hibari having to endure Mukuro's presence. Then quite suddenly a terrible tragedy befell the kingdom of skylarks. The king had been poisoned by an "_unknown_" assassin.

At the funeral of the king, only those that were closest to him were able to attend. Mukuro was crying his eyes out, though Hibari knew they were fake. He was very surprised that his father could be taken down so easily, he **was** the one who taught him how to fight and never trust anyone.

After the funeral Hibari went to the rose garden with the yellow fluff. He was going to take another nap, but Mukuro had to come along. Hibari glared at him with hatred in his eyes. Mukuro smirked at him.

"Kufufu...I know who assassined your father." he said.

"Yeah, I bet you would since you were the one who did it." Hibari hissed.

"Why, I would never!" Mukuro pretended to look hurt.

"Liar." Hibari was furious and that made Mukuro grin.

"Kufufu...I did not poison him, your half-brother did." Hibari frowned in confusion. He didn't know he had a half-brother nor did his father speak of him.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a half-brother." Hibari said, frustrated. Mukuro's grin widened. '_It seems that the king never told him about his other son.' _Mukuro thought. He inched closer towards Hibari. He started to explain to the skylark about his half-brother.

"You see Kyoya, before your father became king, your uncle ruled the kingdom. Your father was next in line for the throne and while he waited he met a fair young lady by the name of Saya." Mukuro sat on the bench that was located not to far from Hibari.

He patted the space next to him for Hibari to sit, but the skylark just glared and stayed silent. Mukuro shrugged and decided to continue. "Saya was the daughter of a falcon master. She possessed a gentle nature, unlike _**somebody**_~" said Mukuro, emphasizing the last bit with a meaningful glance at Hibari. Hibari ignored it and listened attentively. Mukuro closed his eyes and resumed the story.

"Well, your father fell in love with her and vice versa, and soon they started dating, which led to them *beeping* each other, otherwise known as sex, and that's how your half-brother came to be!" Mukuro stopped to catch his breath. Hibari didn't move, he was like a statue. Mukuro stared at him. "Do you want me to continue?" Hibari blinked and then nodded.

Mukuro smirked and said more.

"At that Saya became pregnant and your father supported her in every way. After nine months of labor your half-brother was born, they named him Utada Hibari. Three years later your uncle died and your father had to take the throne, he did, but Saya did not want to be in a royal family, so she fled somewhere taking three year old Utada with her. Of course your father was heartbroken, but when he met your mother he fell in love again and forgot all about poor Saya and Utada. They had you later in life, your mother died, and now your father too, what's more, from his own son. Though Utada didn't know it was his father he poisoned." Mukuro laughed and Hibari frowned.

"What do you mean he didn't know he poisoned father?" Hibari asked, making Mukuro grin.

"I sent a Utada to poison a "_certain someone"_. While your father was at an Inn doing an investigation, Utada checked in according to my plan and he thought he poisoned the king's enemy, but due to my illusions I made him think that. So you were partly right, I did kind of kill your father." Hibari was furious and was about to strike him, until Mukuro held up something in his hands--the yellow fluff! Hibari thought he was on his shoulder a minute ago.

* * *

**I.A.A.N: I did you like it? I hope so I fixed the story up a bit, though i changed nothing...okay guys go ahead.**

**Mukuro: Kufufu...Please Review & Rate this poor girls story. She needs the help and improvement. -disappears-**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**I.A.A.N: Hey Mukuro! And Hibari-san you didn't read your line!**

**Hibari: I don't listen to herbivores, especially ones like you.**

**I.A.A.N: TT~TT how mean!~ c'mon! please Hibari-san! if you don't then you won't get to meet your prince! and i hear he's somethin~**

**Hibari: Hm...very well. Thank you for reading this chapter of Snow White Twisted. -leaves to go beat up some poor unfortunate people-**

**I.A.A.N: Please stay tuned!**


	2. Chores and Girls

**I.A.A.N: Hello everybody! I finally was able to be motivated enough to finish the second chapter! Yay!~ And it's longer too! I guess I was in the mood to do so much! I tried my absolute best to do this and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Hibari: Hn...this herbivore does not own KHR, just this story...**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ Please enjoy because I sure did!**

**Hibari: -glare-**

* * *

"Kufufu…You wouldn't want me to hurt your little friend now would you?" Mukuro said, squeezing the yellow bird. It started chirping franticly, as its life was being squeezed out of it.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The yellow fluff called, making Hibari freeze. What could he do? The poor thing is dying right before his eyes and he can't do a thing! He glared at his step-mother in hatred.

"Let him go!" Hibari hissed. Mukuro smirked and stared at the teen infront of him. He pondered a bit, while still tightening his grip on the small bird in his hands.

"Very well, I will on one condition."

"What?" Hibari asked, his eyes narrowing. He didn't trust his step-mother one bit, and he knew the evil man had something up his sleeves.

"Kufufu…You will obey me at all times." Mukuro stated, waiting for the young skylark to respond. The bird was still chirping.

"Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped, the sound of the bird in pain made Hibari bite his lip and nod his head slowly. Mukuro's smirk widened and he let the bird go. It flew badly and fell into Hibari's warm hands. Hibari stroked the yellow birds body gently, trying to reassure it that everything was going to be okay.

"Well, have a nice day Kyoya. And remember, you will obey me from now on, having no rights or freedom anymore. Enjoy this day of freedom while you can, because it will be your last." Mukuro said, disappearing in mist that suddenly came.

Once Mukuro was gone, Hibari turned his attention back at the small bird. He inspected it for any visible wounds, which were none thankfully. The yellow fluff rubbed against his fingers, making him smirk.

"You got me very worried about you herbivore. But I'm glad you're safe." Hibari said, poking the bird on the forehead. It's beady black eyes staring up at him. It tilted it's head side to side.

"Herbivore! Herbivore! Hibari! Hibari!" It pipped, hopping a bit on the skylark's hand. Hibari frowned at it, and poked it again.

"I'm no herbivore, you are." Hibari replied. The yellow fluff flew and landed on Hibari's shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. It then started to sing their kingdom's song. 'So this is my last day huh?' he thought, walking into the forest.

The next day was hell. Mukuro was making him do all kinds of chores that the maids were supposed to do, and he made him wear a stupid maid outfit too! Making him feel very irritated. His tonfas were taken away, though he had a spare hidden in the forest, and he got all dirty and dusty!

"How can these herbivore's stand wearing and doing this?!" Hibari hissed, sweeping the floors. The maid next to him overheard him and was brave enough to reply.

"It's because it is our job to do so, your highness. And we have to wear this to indicate that we are maids of this kingdom." The girl said, smiling at him. She had short hair that was carmel, like her eyes, and she always smiled, making the air seem light and carefree.

"Hn…." Hibari replied, impressed by the girl's braveness to confront him. She went back to sweeping as well, working hard. Hibari kept an eye on her and mimicked her movements since he bearly knew how to even hold a broom, since he never did chores, that's what the maids were for. But now he understood and got the hang of sweeping.

"Your highness is doing great." The girl said to him when they were washing the dishes. He paused and nodded, smirking a bit. He paused again a few moments later and looked at the girl next to him, who was drying a plate carefully but swiftly.

"Hey, you girl," Hibari said, getting the girl to snap out of her concentration and look at him. She pointed at herself and he nodded. She smiled and tilted her head in question. "What's your name?" he asked, getting a surprised look from the girl. She regained her composure and smiled brightly.

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko." The girl said. Hibari nodded and went back to scrubbing the dirty dishes. Kyoko watched him for a while before also returning to work. They worked together the rest of the day, Kyoko teaching Hibari. They both had the same work schedule which was good for Hibari, since he didn't want to be social with anymore girls.

After the day ended Mukuro summoned Hibari. Kyoko said her goodbye and left for her chambers, with the other girls to go bathe. Hibari watched his new companion retreat and missed the yellow fluff on his shoulder. Mukuro didn't allow the bird inside, trying to make Hibari's life miserable.

Hibari dusted his outfit off with his hands before entering Mukuro's room. His step-mother smirked when he saw the skylark all dirty, dust caking his hair and dirt splotches staining his pale skin. Hibari glared at him, his hatred boring into Mukuro.

"Kufufu…It seems you learned a few things am I right?" Mukuro asked. Hibari narrowed his eyes, but nodded curtly. He had to obey Mukuro, and that means not defying him. So all he could do was just agree. His step-mother rose from where he was and walked towards him and smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Oya oya, Kyoya, your all dirty and smelly," Mukuro said, Hibari grit his teeth from making a comment on how it's his fault for ordering him to do the stupid chores! "Kufufu…go and take a bath with the other maids." He commanded, making Hibari's eyes widen. What did he mean go take a bath with the maids? They were a bunch of girls! He was male! It would be embarra—oh, he got it now. That damn man wanted to humiliate him, by making him bathe with girls!

"Hn..fine." Hibari said, clenching his hands. Mukuro laughed and gave him a towel and a nightgown, which was for girls, but Hibari didn't care anymore. His life was already ruined. He left for the girls bathing room.

When he entered, towel around his waist, all the girls gasped and covered themselves. Whispering about why he was in the girl's bathing room. Kyoko overheard this and went over to Hibari, a towel wrapped around herself.

"Your highness! Why are you here?," Kyoko asked, smiling at him. Hibari bit his lip and frowned. He explained what Mukuro told him and she furrowed her eyebrows. "That's cruel and horrible." Kyoko said, Hibari nodding. She then grabbed his hand and brought him over to a stool where she sat him down. She told him to sit still as she went in the center of the room.

"Listen everyone! His royal highness is here because our queen made him! As you saw earlier he was doing chores with us! That's not right for someone of royalty, the queen is treating our prince terribly! That's why he is here, because of the queen's order." Kyoko announced, making some girls gasp in shock.

Everyone turned towards him, making Hibari blush. Kyoko went and sat on the stool next to his. The girl's gossiped with their friends. Hibari felt selfconcious with all these girls crowding. Kyoko felt his uneasiness and put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn towards her.

"Don't worry, your highness. We don't bite," Kyoko said, smiling. Hibari nodded slowly and didn't know what to do next. He never bathed in these kinds of places. He had his own tub and it was private, unlike here where it's open to every girl. "Would you like me to help you wash, your highness?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head.

"…y-yes…please." Hibari whispered, blushing out of embarassment, but it was loud enough for the girl to hear. She smiled and turned a knob that poured water out. She put a wooden bucket under, so it would fill. Once it did she grabbed the soap, let the pouring water wet it, and started scrubbing Hibari's body. Making sure to turn off the faucet when the bucket was full.

Hibari watched as his body was soon covered in soap suds, Kyoko happily smiling. She gave the soap to him and pointed to the towel and turned around to give him some privacy. He looked to his left and saw that there was no one on the stool, mostly every girl had finished bathing and had left to bed, and washed his private parts.

Kyoko felt something poke her back and she turned back around. She then grabbed the bucket, "Your highness, please close your eyes." Hibari nodded and obeyed, feeling the water pour over him and rid the suds off his body.

"Don't you need to bathe too?" He asked, looking up at her from behind his wet bangs. She shook her head. Grabbing a spare towel and drying him off.

"I already did, before your highness showed up," Kyoko replied. Hibari nodded and closed his eyes as she dried his hair. "Your highness, would you be so kind as to stand up? I can't dry you properly when your sitting down." She said, smiling. He rose and let her dry him, blushing a bit as she even dried his privates. She laughed when she saw his expression when she dried his parts.

"Your highness, it's alright. I have an older brother and I would always help him bathe. So it doesn't really bother me to see.." She trailed off. Hibari nodded in understanding not knowing what else to do. Kyoko then wrapped the towel around him and they went to the changing room. She smiled at him and pulled the purple night gown over his head.

"Your highness, can you turn around? I also need to change," She said, grabbing her own nightgown that was light pink. Hibari nodded mutely and turned. "You can look now, your highness." Kyoko stated, grabbing his hand. He looked at her and then her hand that was grasping his. She then took out a comb and sat him down, going behind him and combing his dark raven hair. After she was finished she smiled at him and did the same for herself.

"Excuse me your highness, but I must say that you look lovely." She said, smiling and cupping her cheeks. Hibari's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up. She then took his hand again and they walked out.

"Goodnight, your highness. May you have sweet dreams." Kyoko said, as they reached her chamber.

"Hn." Hibari nodded and letting go of her hand. She smiled at him and opened her door, going in and popping her head out. She gave him the candle holder that helped them see in the dark kingdom's night. He took it and stared at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow maybe, your highness." She bowed her head and closed the door. Hibari stared at his empty hand that his new companion held, and walked to his room. The light from the candle leading him.

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! And Woah! Kyoko's a maid! Yesh she is cuz i didn't know what to name the girl who replied to Hibari, and plus i don't think i had a part for her anyways....Also! Just to let you guys know, Hibari's and Kyoko's nightgowns are long sleeved, you know, like the really old times? **

**Hibari: I hate that pineapple herbivore...**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ I love you too Kyoya.**

**Kyoko: -smiles- Please review to help encourage the authoress to continue!**

**Hibari: Hn...please do, I want to see how the pineapple herbivore dies.**

**Mukuro: Hey!**

**I.A.A.N: Until next time! Bai-bai!~**


	3. The Guests Arrive!

**I.A.A.N: Hello everybody! I finally finished the third chapter! Woot! I tried my best. Sorry if this chapter is sucky, i was distracted at the park.**

**Hibari: Hn...this herbivore only owns this story, not KHR. -glares-**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ Please enjoy this chapter of S.W.T -disappears in mist-**

* * *

Early in the morning a soldier knocked on Hibari's door. The skylark stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Your highness, the queen wants to speak with you." The soldier said, knocking once again on the wooden door. Hibari yawned and could hear the yellow fluff singing, he stretched his limbs and got up. He opened the door and glared at the soldier outside, whom in turn started walking away towards the queen's room, Hibari following after him.

"Kufufu...good morning Kyoya," Mukuro said, once the skylark came in. Hibari narrowed his eyes and turned his face away, crossing his arms in the process. "Today, important guests shall arrive. They are from the Kingdom of Vongola. I want them to be impressed with my kingdom, so you'll be doing chores again." His step-mother stated, going over to him and cupping his cheeks.

Hibari refused to look into those evil mismatched eyes, and he felt annoyed at how Mukuro said my instead of our kingdom. Mukuro smirked and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, which made the young latter shiver, even though he still had his nightgown on.

"Kyoya, behave alright? If you do, I'll let you go outside. This is a very big day for me, understood?" Mukuro said, getting a nod from Hibari. The step-mother let go of him and gave him a new clean maid outfit, which Hibari took and left. Once the skylark left, Mukuro went into his closet to find the most fitting dress for this special occasion.

Kyoko greeted Hibari when he came to get a brush.(A/N: You know, the brushes they used back then? The ones that look like brushes for horses?) He nodded and started to wash the floors, Kyoko beside him smiling like no tomorrow. The other maids still gossiped about the young prince working, but shut up when Hibari sent a glare in their direction. (A/N: Ahh, the power of glares.) Kyoko noticed that Hibari was concentrating really hard on getting the work done, and wondered why, but didn't ask since she didn't want to break his trance.

Mukuro came and sat on his throne, watching Hibari scrub the dirty floors. The entrance was opened by two soldiers, sunlight filtered in and two people walked inside. One was tall and wore all black, a hat upon his head that shadowed his eyes and a green chameleon on it, his hair was jet black and spikey, but the hat hid most of it, he had two curls, both near his sideburns. The other was smaller and had spikey brown hair, his soft brown eyes were round and wide, making him look cute and innocent. He wore royal clothing, indicating that he was a prince.

"Welcome, welcome!," Mukuro greeted, smiling a fake smile at the newcomers. The smaller male hid behind the taller one, who glanced back and said something that calmed the younger down. They both stopped infront of the huge flight of stairs that led to the thrones. "I'm glad to have you here." The queen said, putting his hands together. The two kneeled before the queen, as was the custom when greeting royalty, and bowed their heads in respect.

Hibari had paused to see the two strangers enter, and hissed when they kneeled before Mukuro. '_Stupid herbivores, he's an evil demon! You shouldn't kneel down for him_!' he thought, scowling. The taller one smirked and glanced at the young skylark, as if reading his mind. Hibari froze when the taller male glanced at him. He watched as they rose, the older of the two speaking to his step-mother.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to finally meet the ruler of this kingdom. Such a shame the king isn't here anymore, I heard he was a real fighter," The taller one said, smirking. Mukuro narrowed his eyes a bit and smirked also. "Ah, I almost forgot. Let me introduce myself, I'm Reborn, and this is prince Tsunayoshi, I'm his tutor." Reborn said, looking at the nervous boy next to him. Mukuro looked the prince over and laughed.

"Kufufu...he's very, oh what's the word, interesting." Mukuro said, making the brunette shift uncomfortably. Reborn nodded and glanced again at Hibari, who was staring right at them. He then turned his attention back to the queen.

"Your majesty, where, might I ask, is the prince of this kingdom?" Reborn said, getting a flinch from Mukuro. Hibari's eyes widened, and Kyoko looked at him in concern. Prince Tsunayoshi had also noticed that the prince was missing. He looked around and caught the eye of a raven haired maid. His heart started to race for some reason and he felt his cheeks heat up.

Hibari felt something warm and fuzzy inside his stomach when the brunette looked at him. He ignored the feeling and glared at the boy, making the other look away. He went back to scrubbing but listened intently, glancing every few minutes or so.

"Kufufu...he was busy today and couldn't come, but he sends his regards." Mukuro said, smirking. Prince Tsunayoshi frowned, his intuition was telling him that this man was bad news. He tugged on Reborn's sleeve, making the tall man lean down. Tsuna whispered something in his ear so low that only Reborn could hear it. His tutor nodded and smirked before also whispering into his ear.

"It seems your finally learning to use your intuition, No-Good-Tsuna." Reborn said, getting a pout from the young latter. Reborn laughed and ruffeled Tsuna's untameable hair, now recieving a kind smile from the young Vongola prince. Hibari saw that smile and felt the annoying warm sensation in the pit of his stomach again.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the two before him. Reborn turned back and smirked at him. '_What were they whispering about? Did they catch on to my intentions?_' The queen thought. Tsuna was staring at him, Mukuro winked and it made the brunette's eye twitch.

"Your majesty, I have important matters that King Iemitsu told me to discuss alone with you," Reborn said, Mukuro nodding and got up from his throne. "I hope you do not mind if Prince Tsunayoshi can explore the kingdom while we are busy." he asked, recieving a nod from the queen. Mukuro beckoned Reborn to follow him, walking away. Reborn turned back to Tsuna and pulled his ear.

"Don't cause any trouble or else i'll make you do ten times more training, and this time with explosives," Reborn stated, smirking evilly. Tsuna shivered and nodded vigorously, making Reborn chuckle and let go of his now red ear. "Good, now have fun No-Good-Tsuna." Reborn said, walking away.

Once Reborn was gone, Tsuna sighed and stretched. '_The ride here from my kingdom was long!_' he thought. He looked around, noticing the nice decorations and the good architechure. He heard something splash behind him and turned around. It was that raven haired maid! 'She' was dipping the brush into a bucket of water and started scrubbing the floors again. The girl next to her was smiling at him. He smiled back and waved, also getting a wave and a giggle to accompany it.

Tsuna's intuition was telling him that something was up with that raven haired maid. So, he walked over to 'her'. Kyoko greeting him, "Good afternoon, Prince Tsunayoshi." she said, he smiled and said the same. He stopped before Hibari.

The young skylark paused when a pair of feet made themselves known right infront of him. He looked up and saw the brunette staring at him. He glared, but got a weary smile instead. Tsuna crouched and stared intensely at him, making the skylark feel uncomfortable. "Your...not a girl...are you?" Tsuna asked, with a slight frown. Hibari's eyes widened, and Kyoko replied.

"No, he's not." She said, getting Tsuna to look at her.

"Why is he in a maid's outfit?"

"The queen made him."

"WHAT?! That's so mean!"

"I know."

Tsuna looked at Hibari who was scowling at him. He looked the skylark up and down, frowning and shaking his head. He was furious! How could the queen do that to one of his own people? It's just down right wrong! Hibari was amused at the expressions the brunette was making, he couldn't help but smirk.

"I knew something was up with that queen! I could feel it!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting a nod from Kyoko and the silent treatment from Hibari.

"His majesty made his highness do chores and wear girl clothing." Kyoko added, making Tsuna's eyes widen.

"His highness? Y-you mean he's the p-prince?!" Tsuna stuttered out, Kyoko nodding again. Hibari got fed up with all the noise and threw the wet brush at Tsuna, hitting him smack-dab in the face.

"Mmph!," It slid down and fell to the floor. Tsuna's face was red from the impact and wet from the water that was in the bristles. "Ow! What the heck was that for?!" he said, wiping his face. Kyoko chided Hibari and checked if Tsuna was hurt.

"Your too loud," Hibari stated, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Tsuna frowned, but then smirked as he dipped his hand in the bucket of water and splashed Hibari in the face. The skylark sputtered and glared, Kyoko giggling. "Why you herbivore!" Hibari spat, as he splashed Tsuna back.

"I'm not a herbivore! I'm an omnoviore! I eat meat and veggies!" Tsuna retorted, splashing him and Kyoko, who smiled and splashed back. The other maids watched as they played with the water, smiling at each other and whispering about how they look like the best of friends.

Hibari and Tsuna splashed each other one more time before sitting on their butts. Kyoko started laughing, both of the princes were soaking wet! Including herself, but not as much as them. Once Kyoko started laughing the other maids caught the contagious disease, and laughed too. Tsuna and Hibari looked at them and then at each other, a few moments later it got Tsuna. Hibari smiled, for the first time in years.

Kyoko got them towels and they dried themselves off. Tsuna thanked her and Hibari nodded in graditude. Tsuna helped them scrub the floors since it was his fault he made a mess, though Kyoko and the other maids protested. Hibari was glad for the help, his arms were starting to get sore from all the scrubbing, not that he'd admit it.

Tsuna felt comfortable near Hibari, even though he was a stranger. Same goes for Kyoko, she was a very good person. He had butterflies in his stomach when he looked at Hibari, he didn't know why, but it felt nice. '_Maybe i like him...Wait! What?! Did I just think i like him?! Well, he does make my heart race and I feel safe around him, but still! He's a guy! And i'm a guy too!_' he thought. What he didn't know was that he made high-pitched noises, that made everyone stare at him.

"Hiiiee!" was the noise Tsuna made, while gripping his hair tight and flushing red. Hibari watched him with amusement. The herbivore was very interesting, and he made his heart skip a beat when he smiled and even made him feel all protective of the small brunette. Like he was his lover. Hibari's eyes widened at the thought of Prince Tsuna being his lover. He shook his head and frowned. '_What am I thinking?_' the skylark thought.

Kyoko gazed at the two, thinking that they could made a really good couple. It's a shame that she doesn't know what their feelings are. She would help them in any way she could. '_Later, I'll ask his highness if he has any affections for Prince Tsuna._' she thought, smiling.

Hibari and Tsuna actually enjoyed the time they had together. Reborn came down the stairs and called for the young Vongola heir. The brunette's smile faded, but returned when he said his goodbyes. Kyoko saw behind Hibari's stoic mask, he was saddened that the cheerful prince was leaving. She smiled and bowed her head in respect to Tsuna, as did the others, including Hibari.

"Ah, you guys don't have to do that!" Tsuna said, sweat dropping.

"Of course they do, No-Good-Tsuna. Your royalty and they're not, except for one of them." Reborn said, smirking at Hibari who had looked up. Tsuna nodded and he also bowed, directly infront of the raven haired teen. The skylark scowled, but was smirking, and then hit Tsuna on his head.

"Ouch!" Tsuna cried, as he nursed his aching head. Hibari scoffed at him and crossed his arms. Reborn erupted into laughter. It was interesting watching a prince hit another prince. Tsuna looked up at his tutor, tears clinging to his lashes.

"Herbivore, you shouldn't do that." Hibari stated.

"Why not? Your a prince too!" Tsuna replied.

"Hn."

"Geez, you didn't have to hit me."

"It felt like the right moment to."

"There's never a right moment to hit someone!"

"Yes, there is."

"Really now?"

"Hn."

Tsuna sighed in defeat, but smiled brightly at the prince before him. Hibari smirked in victory, and felt heat rush to his cheeks when the brunette smiled happily at him. Tsuna said his final goodbye and started walking, only to stop ten feet away and run back, hugging Hibari's frame.

"Goodbye, Prince Hibari. I'll miss you and the others." Tsuna whispered into the skylarks chest. Reborn watched as his student embraced the other prince. Kyoko giggled and put her hands together. She was definetly going to get those two together! As for Hibari, well, let's just say he was speechless.

Hibari's heart ached, not knowing when the brunette will come again. So he hugged back, tucking Tsuna's head under his chin. He breathed in his younger's scent. Vanilla and fruits, strawberry he thought. Tsuna also took in Hibari's unique scent, he smelled like green tea. Reborn coughed and the two snapped out of their trance. Hibari let go and Tsuna walked away, stealing a few glances of the Skylark heir.

When the brunette and his tutor left, he turned around and went back to work. Wanting to finish these darn chores, so he could gain the little bit of freedom Mukuro would allow.

* * *

**I.A.A.N: Well? What did you guys think of it? Sucky? Alright? Bleh? Eh? Kyaa? Woah? etc. I tried, but i think i failed...-burys herself in Hibari's chest- WHYY!?~**

**Hibari: ....I'll bite you to death! **

**I.A.A.N: Oh please do! -exposes her neck-**

**Hibari: ...nevermind. Also the raccoon herbivore (racooncity, one of the reviewers) I acknowledge you, but only because you want to see the stupid pineapple herbivore perish as much as I do. -smirks at her-**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ I feel very hated...but I don't care, it's happened before.**

**I.A.A.N: Aww~ We still love you Mukuro! Just not in this story...**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ I know, no one can resist this body.**

**I.A.A.N/Hibari: ...right.**

**Tsuna: Please review to encourage the authoress to continue! -smiles his cute smile-**

**Hibari: -dazzled by Tsuna's cuteness- ...hn.**

**Reborn: Until next time, Ciaossu!**

**I.A.A.N: Bai-bai!~**


	4. Memories and Planning

**I.A.A.N: Hello everybody! Good to see you guys! I finally finished the fourth chapter! Yay for you and moi! I hope you like this chapter, I tried my best.**

**Kyoko: The authoress does not own KHR, except this story. -smiles-**

**Hibari: Hn...read herbivores or I'll bite you to death! -takes out his tonfas-**

* * *

Kyoko decided to ask Hibari about how he felt, when they were bathing. She took her time, scrubbing Hibari's back while he sudified his front. After she poured water on him she asked.

"Your highness, do you have any affections for Prince Tsuna?" Kyoko said, Hibari's eyes widening in surprise. He tilted his head back to look at her. She smiled, waiting for him to answer. The skylark thought for a while before nodding.

"Hn, I think i do...i feel warm and fuzzy, possibly happy, when i'm with him." Hibari admitted, closing his eyes and imagining the herbivore laughing, his sweet voice ringing in his ears. Kyoko stared at the princes relaxed face, he seemed to be thinking about something. '_Maybe Prince Tsuna_?' she thought, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Hibari's frame.

"Your highness, it's time to go, we have to change." Kyoko said, the skylark's eyes fluttering open. He stood, walking towards the changing room, Kyoko right behind him. They changed into their nightgowns and left, other maids saying their farewells to the prince.

"Goodnight your highness, may you have sweet dreams." Hibari nodded at her, observing her as she bowed to him and entered her chamber. Once the door closed, Hibari walked up the flight of stairs, heading towards his step-mother's room. He passed soldiers that were on guard duty, ignoring and not giving one glance towards them. When he got to Mukuro's room, a guard stopped him and asked what he was doing there.

"Move, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari hissed, making the guard back away. Hibari entered the room without knocking. He saw the queen sitting on a king sized bed, reading something. When Mukuro turned and faced him, he frowned and strided towards the bed.

"Kufufu...what brings you here, Kyoya?" Mukuro asked, staring at the frowning skylark. Hibari glared and crossed his arms over his chest. Mukuro smirked and put down his book, making sure to fold the tip of the page he was on, so he wouldn't lose his place.

"I'm guessing you're here because of what I said to you?" Mukuro questioned, getting a nod from the other.

"Hn."

"Kufufu...very well. I'll allow you to go outside, but you must finish your chores everyday before going out, understood?"

"Hn."

"If that is all, leave my room."

"..." Hibari turned, leaving with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. As for Mukuro, he didn't care, just as long as the young prince did his bidding. Hibari slept, dreaming about the brunette. Kyoko was also fast asleep, dreaming of memories of the past. All was peaceful at night in the Kingdom of Skylarks.

But the Kingdom of Vongola was another story...

Reborn was chasing Prince Tsuna, shooting at the brunette with his green gun. Tsuna had gotten an answer wrong, distracted by his thoughts of Hibari. You could hear one of his bodyguards laughing and the other yelling.

"Ahaha! Go Tsuna!" The laid back black-haired bodyguard said, smiling cheerfully while dashing to Tsuna.

"TENTH!!! HURRY AND RUN!" said a certain silver-haired bodyguard, trying to catch up with his precious prince.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera. You two shouldn't interfere unless you also want to be shot." Reborn said, smirking. He aimed for the panting brunette, who was starting to get tired, but then he turned around and shot at his student's bodyguards, while running backwards.

"HIIIEE!!" Tsuna cried when he turned around. His bodyguards, no, friends, were being shot at by his spartan tutor! They were dodging the bullets, but Tsuna's intuition told him that Reborn was going real easy on them, his tutor was the best shooter in the entire world. If he was serious then they would have been done for!

"Reborn! Stop it!" Tsuna begged, bold enough to throw his shoe at him. Reborn shot the shoe many times, making it all tattered with holes, it didn't even look like his shoe anymore! His tutor smirked at his students braveness to actually stand up to him. Yamamoto stopped, as well as Gokudera.

"So, your finally going to stand up to me, No-Good-Tsuna?" Reborn taunted, walking this time over to the semi-shaking brunette. Tsuna nodded slowly, a bullet gazed his cheek, he blanched. The brunette touched the side of his face and looked at his hand, it had a streak of blood on it.

"HIIEE!"

"Be quiet. Or else the next one will pierce your voice box."

"Y-Yes Reborn!"

"Hmph, good. Now, as for you two. I want you to go rest, I'll take over this night's shift for you."

"Ahaha! Thanks alot!"

"But the Tenth! I cannot leave his side!"

"It's okay Gokudera, Reborn's going to look out for me, I'll be fine. You two go on ahead and sleep."

"As you wish Tenth! C'mon you idiot! The Tenth said we can go!"

"Maa maa! Goodnight Tsuna, you too kid!"

"Yamamoto still calls you a kid, Reborn." Tsuna said, smiling up at his tutor. Reborn nodded, and tipped his hat, so that you couldn't see his piercing black eyes. His tutor started walking towards his room. The brunette followed, thinking about the past.

His tutor, Reborn, used to be in the form of a baby. He was supposedly cursed, along with six others, but was able to break the spell because of Tsuna. The brunette broke the curse because his will to help the other was overwhelming. Reborn was very grateful to be back in his own body. Yamamoto was so used to calling Reborn "kid" that whenever he referred to his tutor, even though he was an adult form now, he would still call him by that word.

Even so, Reborn never told the other latter to not call him kid. Maybe he also was used to being referred to as kid from Yamamoto. Gokudera scolded him, telling him that Reborn is not a kid anymore, but the black-haired teen would just laugh. Tsuna didn't mind his bodyguard calling his tutor a kid. It brought back sweet, bad, and fun memories.

"Hey, No-Good-Tsuna. We're here." Reborn stated, looking at his smiling student who was currently in thought. He couldn't help but read Tsuna's mind, it was one of his abilities of being the best shooter in the world. He smiled to himself as he saw the memories the brunette was thinking of.

Tsuna finally broke out of his thoughts when his tutor pulled him inside his room. He apologized to Reborn, who in return just smirked and nodded. His tutor said his farewell and stood guard outside the room. Tsuna changed into his sleepwear, going to his soft and comfortable bed, crawling under the covers and plopping his head on his pillow. Shutting his eyes he instantly thought of the raven-haired prince.

'_I wonder if Hibari is already sleeping...Does he miss me? I miss him_...' the brunette thought, heaving a sigh. His mind soon drifted into unconsciousness, rendering him defenseless to dreamland. He fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of his prince.

Reborn was leaning against Tsuna's door. He read the Vongola heir's thoughts about the Skylark prince. He smirked, '_So, the prince goes **that** way huh?_' The tutor thought for a bit, and remembered the thoughts of the girl maid that was with Hibari. '_She want's them both to be together. Maybe I can do something that can help her achieve her goal_.' Reborn thought, absentmindedly stroking Leon, his green chameleon.

* * *

**I.A.A.N: I am so sorry that this chapter is the shortest! I tried! I really did! I hope you will forgive me...-sobs-**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ Of course Distant-chan. (DistantCloud, another reviewer)**

**Hibari: Hn...review to make the herbivore happy.**

**Tsuna: That's for reading! -smiles-**

**Reborn: Stay tuned for more...-tilts his fedora hat-**

**I.A.A.N: Bai-bai!~**


End file.
